


Seduction of the Boy in the Straw Hat

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Story of how Nami & Luffy hooked up.





	

**Seduction of the Boy in the Straw Hat**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This extra-phenomenal series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Judging by the title, you're expecting a typical high school story where Straw Hat Luffy is seduced, right?

 

**WRONG!!!**

 

This isn't your typical seduction story.

 

You will soon learn why, starting with Luffy snoozing as his alarm clock's going off.

 

***BANG-BANG-BANG!!***

 

"LUFFY!! WAKE UP, MAN!!! COME ON!!!"

 

That would be Luffy's older brother, Ace.

 

Luffy snorted as he stirred in his sleep.

 

"Five more minutes, Ace..." he murmured.

 

"Stand aside, Ace," spoke Luffy's grandfather, Garp, "let me handle this."

 

 ***BAM!!*** The old man kicked down the door and entered Luffy's room.

 

"Did you really have to kick down his door, gramps?" Ace asked, sweat-dropping.

 

"Shut up," Garp answered as he walked up to Luffy, then breathed on his fist before he raised it...and punched Luffy on the head, "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!!!"

 

"OUCH!!!" Luffy cried as he held the huge bump on his head. "THAT HURTS!!!!"

 

"Get yer ass up, Luffy." Garp told him. "You're gonna be late for school."

 

"Rrrgh...can't I just skip a day?" Luffy asked.

 

 ***BAP!!!*** Garp punched him on the head again.

 

"OW!!!" Luffy cried.

 

"I refuse to have a dropout for a grandson!" Garp shouted. "Just for that, you and Ace don't get breakfast!!"

 

"What?!" Luffy and Ace questioned.

 

"But I didn't do anything!!" Ace argued.

 

"Luffy's punishment is yours, as well," Garp retorted, "after all, you are the oldest."

 

"But that's just bogus!" Ace argued. "We may be brothers, but that doesn't mean you gotta punish me for his screw-ups!!"

 

"Sorry, Ace," Garp replied, "You should've expected that when you became Luffy's brother."

 

Ace only glared at Luffy, who grinned at him sheepishly.

 

"...Later, when we get home," Ace began, "you better get ready for the worst Wet Willy of your life."

 

"Meep...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

    Ace grumbled as he left his room to get ready for school. Sequential to this, Luffy got out of bed, got dressed, and walked out of the house with Ace.

 

"See ya after school!" Garp called.

 

"Whatever, old man!" Ace shouted.

 

Ahem.

 

Luffy and Ace walked for two blocks until they arrived at their school.

 

"Huh, how about that?" Ace asked. "We're 10 minutes early!"

 

"Uh-huh..." Luffy muttered with a look of discomfort.

 

"What's wrong, Lu?" Ace inquired.

 

"What do you think is wrong?!" Luffy questioned, clutching his stomach. "I'm starving, man!!"

 

His stomach growled, confirming his hunger.

 

"Luffy~!"

 

The boys glanced up and coming their way was none other than Nami, holding a basket of tangerines.

 

"Oh, hey, Nami," Ace greeted.

 

"Hello, Ace." Nami greeted back. "And hello, Luffy."

 

"Hi, Nami." Luffy smiled.

 

"I brought you some tangerines," Nami offered the basket of tangerines to Luffy, "Help yourself."

 

"Oh, thanks," Luffy spoke as he took a few of the fruits, "Our stupid Grandpa made us skip breakfast."

 

"What? Why would he do that?" Nami inquired.

 

"Because I asked if I could skip one day of going to high school," Luffy answered, "He also punished Ace because...well, he's my brother."

 

"That's totally unfair!" Nami exclaimed.

 

"That's what I thought, too!" Ace concurred, eating a tangerine. "But you know how stubborn our Gramps can be."

 

"If you ask me, he's more stubborn than a mule," Luffy added as he ate one, too, "Mmm...this is good."

 

"Thanks," Nami beamed, "Nojiko and I go out of our way to take good care of our tangerines."

 

"Well, then you two did a great job," Ace replied.

 

"A-1!" Luffy gave Nami a thumbs up.

 

"Thanks, again." Nami replied.

 

    At any rate, the three of them walked straight into the building and entered their homeroom class. Upon entering the classroom, Luffy sat next to his best friend, Usopp.

 

"What's up, Usopp?" Luffy asked, bumping fists with him.

 

"Eh, not much," Usopp shrugged, "how're things with you?"

 

"Gramps made me and Ace skip breakfast," Luffy answered, "that jerk."

 

"Oh, you're kidding me," Usopp deadpanned.

 

"I wish." Luffy sighed. "Thankfully, Nami gave and Ace some of her tangerines!"

 

"Ah, that Nami," Usopp smiled, "You know, I notice she seems to be sweeter on you."

 

"How so?" Luffy asked, blinking.

 

"How do I put this?" Usopp tried to explain. "What I mean is, while she's nice to others, she's way more nicer to you."

 

"Really?" Luffy inquired. "I hadn't noticed."

 

"Dude, it's blatantly obvious!" Usopp exclaimed. "Remember how guys have been asking her to go out with them and she would say that she wouldn't, unless they have 100,000 yen?"

 

"Yeah, why?" Luffy asked.

 

"This would be better explained via flashback." Usopp answered. "Cue the flashback!"

 

*****Flashback brought to you by Moon Prism Power! Make Up! (A Sailor Moon reference)*****

 

It was free period at school. Nami was up on the roof of the school, eating a tangerine. She always used this chance to get some time to herself.

 

At that moment, she was approached by a fellow student.

 

"Hi, Nami," the student greeted, "would you like to go out with me?"

 

"Hmm...okay," Nami answered, "but it'll cost you."

 

"How much?" he asked.

 

"100,000 yen." Nami told him.

 

"WHAT?!" the student questioned.

 

"That's my price." Nami added. "Take it or leave it."

 

He left it.

 

"Hmph," Nami scoffed, "Figures."

 

This was typical for Nami. She was always trying to find ways to make money.

 

    If someone wanted to cope a feel, Nami would charge them 500,000 yen. If someone wanted to peep at her in the school showers, she'd charge them 100,000 yen. Looking up her skirt? 600,000 yen. A kiss? 800,000 yen.

 

Because of her outrageous prices, Nami had gained a reputation as a prostitute.

 

    Of course, this didn't sit well with her older sister. Nami told her not to worry about it. She didn't really care, honestly. It's not as if any of the guys in their school could ever afford her, anyhow.

 

Monkey D. Luffy, on the other hand, was the only exception. In fact, she didn't even charge him!

 

Although, being the oblivious boy that he was, Luffy never noticed. He just started to hang out with her, out of the blue. The reason?

 

"I just want to," he told her.

 

They've been friends since childhood.

 

    Needless to say, Nami didn't know what to think about Luffy, at first. To her, he was a real dork. Although, as time went on, she started to see a different side of him.

 

    For instance, it turned out that Luffy could be rather compassionate, especially with his friends. Hell, he even beat up a bully who was picking on Usopp. He was just loyal that way.

 

Nami found this trait to be quite admirable.

 

*****Flashback end brought to you by Usagi Tsukino's poor grades (A Sailor Moon reference)*****

 

"So, she doesn't charge me, so what?" Luffy asked.

 

"Luffy, it's obvious she likes you," Usopp answered.

 

"No way, man," Luffy rebuffed, "Why would someone as hot and brainy like a dumb-ass like me?"

 

"Why wouldn't she?" Usopp asked. "You're funny, you're loyal, you care about your friends."

 

"That's just how I am, dude," Luffy stated as he propped his feet up on his desk.

 

"Plus...have you seen your own body?" Usopp asked before he pulled up Luffy's shirt, revealing his six-pack abs. "I mean look at this, man!"

 

"Ace has a better six-pack than I do," Luffy answered, "I don't see what you're getting at...also, put my shirt back down, please."

 

"Oh, right, sorry." Usopp put Luffy's shirt back down. "My point being is that Nami doesn't just like you for your personality, but also because of your hot bod!"

 

"Since when has Nami ever seen my stomach?" Luffy asked.

 

"Remember, during the summer?" Usopp asked. "That time we went swimming at the community pool?"

 

*****Flashback brought to you by Shippo's Smashing Top (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

    It was the middle of June, and it was very hot. Most people went to the community pool to cool off. Among them was Nami, Nojiko, Usopp, Zoro, Nami's best friend, Robin, Vivi, and Sanji.

 

"Aah~." Usopp sighed as he dipped his feet into the pool. "I needed this."

 

    Nami was lying on a deck chair, wearing a pair of sunglasses. Robin was reading a book, Sanji was rubbing suntan lotion on Vivi's back, Zoro was napping, and Nojiko was putting on sunscreen on her arms.

 

Where was Luffy, you ask?

 

He and Ace were just arriving, themselves...and boy, did they turn heads.

 

"Wow...!" Nami gasped, her cheeks turning bright pink.

 

    Luffy was wearing a pair of black trunks with red stripes around the legs, a pukka shell bracelet on his right wrist, and a blue, unbuttoned shirt...revealing his well-toned six-pack.

 

    Ace was wearing a pair of yellow-orange trunks with a dolphin pattern, a pukka shell necklace, and he, too, was wearing an unbuttoned shirt that revealed his sculpted chest and washboard abs.

 

"Hello~." Nojiko smirked.

 

"Goddamn..." Sanji muttered, for he, too, was mesmerized by the two brothers as he was applying suntan lotion on Vivi's back.

 

A little too much suntan lotion.

 

"Sanji, could you please focus?" Vivi asked. "You putting too much suntan lotion on my back."

 

"Oh, right, sorry." Sanji apologized.

 

All right, back to Luffy and Ace's hotness. Nami and Nojiko couldn't stop gaping.

 

"Hey, Luffy! Ace!" Usopp called. "You made it!"

 

"Of course!" Luffy replied. "You think we'd miss this?"

 

He soon noticed Nami.

 

"Hey, Nami!" he greeted. "Hey, what are you lookin' at?"

 

"...Your washboard abs...!" Nami murmured.

 

"What?" Luffy asked.

 

"Oh! I-I mean...nothing," Nami answered, "nothing, at all."

 

"Um...okay." Luffy said. "If you say so."

 

 _'Oh, you gotta be kidding,'_ Usopp thought, _'Who's she trying to fool?!'_

 

*****Flashback end brought to you by Orga's inability to hold his liquor (A Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans reference)*****

 

"You see my point?" Usopp asked.

 

"...Kind of...?" Luffy answered.

 

"...You're still not getting it, are you?" Usopp asked.

 

"No, I'm not," Luffy answered.

 

"Nami's not the only girl that likes you, though," Usopp pointed out, "There's also Boa Hancock."

 

"But I only like her as a friend." Luffy spoke.

 

"Well, she doesn't think so," Usopp rebuked, "She's so desperate, even the tiniest act of kindness you give her, she mistakes it as an act of love from you!"

 

"She does?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yup." Usopp answered. "Cue the next flashback!"

 

*****Flashback brought to you by the Koma Sword (Blue Exorcist reference)*****

 

In the school's hallways, Boa Hancock was walking through the halls, and as she did, the students gasped before they quickly got out of her way.

 

    See, Hancock was one of the most well-known students in Oro Jackson High. As such, she was not only very popular...but also feared. Though, we'll get to that, later.

 

Here, Hancock was walking through the halls, on her way to her next class.

 

"Hancock!" Luffy called.

 

Hancock gasped upon hearing Luffy's voice. She looked behind to see him running towards her.

 

 _'Luffy...!'_ Hancock thought. _'He's running towards me...! What could he want?'_

 

"Hancock, you forgot your pencil!" Luffy spoke, holding a pink mechanical pencil with a pink cotton ball on top. "You left it in geometry class!"

 

"Oh...!" Hancock gasped, taking her pencil from Luffy. "Thank you."

 

"No problem," Luffy grinned, "shishishi!"

 

Hancock sighed happily, a blush forming on her face.

 

 _'He returned my pencil!'_ she exclaimed. _'Does this mean...he loves me?!'_

 

"Not even close." deadpanned Usopp.

 

*****Flashback end brought to you by Naze Turbine and his wives (A Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans reference)*****

 

"...I still don't get it," Luffy admitted.

 

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THIS DENSE?!!" Usopp questioned.

 

"Aah!" Luffy yelped.

 

"You have two of the hottest chicks on campus who like you!" Usopp added. "And you don't even realize why!! You're not just kind, but you got a great body, and yet you still don't realize how lucky you are?!"

 

"AHEM!!"

 

The boys looked up to see their teacher, Shanks, and his aide, Benn Beckman.

 

"Feet off the desk, Luffy," Shanks said.

 

"Sorry, sensei." Luffy apologized, taking his feet off of his desk. "Won't happen again."

 

"And yet you do it, again, anyway," Usopp muttered.

 

"Shut it, Long Nose." Luffy retorted.

 

"Cram it, you two." spoke Benn.

 

"Now, then, I hope you all studied for the math test, today," added Shanks.

 

"Oh, crap...!!" Luffy cursed, silently.

 

"I'll take that as a no." Shanks surmised with a sweat-drop.

 

"Big surprise." Benn rolled his eyes.

 

"I studied!" Luffy retorted. "Just...not very hard...ish."

 

"Benn will now pass out your tests," Shanks started as his aide walked around the classroom, handing out sheets of paper, "When you are finished, please flip your tests over. The test will be finished when the timer rings."

 

He put up an egg-timer and set it to 30 minutes.

 

"You may now begin," he told the class while the timer ticked away.

 

The whole class began taking their tests.

 

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed as he looked at the first question.

 

**Question 1: If a train leaves Tokyo at 5:30 pm and arrives in Osaka at 9:30 pm, how many hours does it take for the train to get there and back?**

**a) 8 hours**

**b) 4 hours**

**c) 12 hours**

**d) None of the above**

 

"...Ugh...!" Luffy groaned. "I hate math. Who needs it anyway?"

 

"I'm finished, sensei."

 

Luffy gasped before he looked over at Nami, whose test was flipped over.

 

"Very good, Nami." Shanks praised.

 

"What a surprise," Usopp deadpanned.

 

"She thinks she's so smug," whispered a female student.

 

"Right?" another female student whispered back. "Friggin' whore."

 

Nami payed them no mind.

 

"Psst...! Psssst...!"

 

 _'Oh, no, not again,'_ Nami thought as she glanced back at Luffy.

 

"Luffy, don't talk to me," she whispered, "Take your test."

 

"I will," Luffy whispered, "but first, can I borrow your answers?"

 

"No, you can't! That's cheating!"

 

"Oh, come on. Shanks won't know. He's not even watching!"

 

"I don't care, Luffy! Leave me alone!"

 

"Don't be stingy! Let me just..."

 

Luffy reached for Nami's test, but Nami tried to push him away.

 

"Luffy, no! I'm not letting you cheat off of my answers!" Nami whispered.

 

"Please?" Luffy asked, giving Nami his puppy dog eyes.

 

Nami blushed at this, but then looked away.

 

"I said leave me alone...!" she whispered. "I'm sorry, but you're on your own...!"

 

"Fine." Luffy pouted.

 

Usopp merely shook his head in disapproval.

 

"Idiot..." he murmured.

 

A pause...until, Luffy reached for Nami's test one more time.

 

"Luffy, I said stop it!" Nami whispered. "Seriously, you're gonna get us both--EEP!!"

 

"Whoa!" Luffy cried as they both fell to the floor...with him right over Nami.

 

Usopp gasped in shock.

 

"What's going on?" Shanks asked.

 

"Nothing, sensei!" Nami answered, pushing Luffy off of her. "Luffy and I just tripped."

 

"Tripped on what, exactly?" Shanks asked with a "who are you trying to fool" expression.

 

"Uh...a crack in the floor?" Nami answered.

 

"...Wow." Usopp piped up.

 

"Usopp, shut up!" Nami barked.

 

"Uh-huh." Shanks replied. "Right."

 

"To Principal Silvers' office," spoke Benn, pointing out the door.

 

"But, he--" Nami started, pointing accusingly at Luffy.

 

"Now!!" Benn barked.

 

"Yes, sir." Nami obeyed, her head lowered as she and Luffy left the classroom.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Kougyoku's Djinn Equip, Vinea (A Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic reference)*****

 

Principal Silvers Rayleigh heaved an exasperated sigh as Luffy and Nami sat across his desk.

 

"I'm not surprised that Luffy's in my office...again," he began, "although, I am surprised to see you here, Nami."

 

"Rayleigh- _san_ , I can explain!" Nami cried. "It's not my fault! Luffy started it!"

 

"Is this true?" Rayleigh asked Luffy.

 

"Yes." Luffy admitted. "I was trying to look at her test."

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Rayleigh asked. "Luffy, you should know better. Why didn't you study like the rest of your class?"

 

"I DID study!" Luffy retorted.

 

"By that, he probably means he gorged himself on junk food and fell asleep without even bothering to study," Nami muttered.

 

"Okay, yeah, I did." Luffy admitted.

 

"Again, not surprising," Rayleigh noted, "Luffy, this is a very serious matter. I'm only saying this because I'm concerned about you. You need to start taking your schoolwork seriously! You'll never be happy if you spend time goofing off!"

 

"But I'm always happy when I goof off." Luffy countered. "Just ask anyone."

 

"Oh, my god." Rayleigh pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nami, you're free to go."

 

"Thank you," Nami spoke as she walked out the office, but as she did, she stopped upon hearing Rayleigh talking some more.

 

"Luffy, you need to grow up, one day. Sooner or later, you have to realize you're not a kid anymore."

 

"Jeez, this again? Why are you so hard on me, all the time, Rayleigh?!"

 

"Luffy, please, don't start this again. I'm just looking out for you."

 

"Huh?" Nami muttered as she put her ear to the door.

 

"Look, I don't see why I need all this math stuff one day when I'm gonna be a firefighter!"

 

"Luffy, that's what I'm trying to tell you! How do you expect to have a future if you don't take your academics seriously, like Nami does?!"

 

"...You know what? Screw you! I don't need this!"

 

Nami gasped before she backed away from the door, just as Luffy came out, looking more pissed than a dog that had his tail stepped on.

 

"What am I gonna do with that boy?" Rayleigh asked himself.

 

"Luffy..." Nami whispered in concern.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Alibaba's Djinn Weapon Equip (A Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic reference)*****

 

The test was over and the bell had rung, meaning it was time for free period. Right now, Nami stood in the hall, talking to Vivi and Robin.

 

"Gosh, Nami," Vivi started, "We never thought that something like this would bother Luffy so much."

 

"I'm not really sure what to do, you guys," Nami piped up, "I mean...I don't think Rayleigh even knows how much pressure he's putting on him."

 

"Putting on who?"

 

The girls shrieked before they turned to see Luffy.

 

"Luffy, what're you doing here!?" Nami questioned.

 

"Uh, duh," Luffy answered, "Free period. You saying I can't be wherever I wanna be?"

 

"Oh, no!" Vivi answered. "It's not that! We were just surprised, that's all."

 

"Oh, okay, then," Luffy spoke as he turned to leave...although, Nami stopped him.

 

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami called. "Hang on a second! I wanna talk to you!"

 

"...No thanks, Nami," Luffy replied as he pulled his sleeve out of her grasp, "Besides, I just remembered I gotta help Usopp with something."

 

On that he left, leaving Nami to glance at him in deep concern. If she didn't know better...it almost felt like Luffy was trying to avoid her.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Sai Saici's fear of rats (A Mobile Fighter G Gundam reference)*****

 

During free period, Nami went to the bathroom to apply lip gloss. Just as she was doing so, Hancock entered the bathroom.

 

"Hancock." Nami uttered.

 

"Nami." Hancock replied.

 

In case it wasn't obvious, these two had the absolute disdain for each other.

 

"What brings you here?" Nami inquired, applying her lip gloss.

 

"That's none of your business," answered Hancock, "I'm free to come and go as I see fit."

 

"Uh-huh." Nami muttered. "Whatever."

 

 _'Bitch,'_ she added, mentally.

 

 _'Harlot.'_ Hancock retorted, as if through telepathy.

 

"...Hey, Hancock," Nami began, "Have you noticed something up with Luffy, lately?"

 

"I have," Hancock answered, "why do you ask?"

 

"Well, it sounds like he's having trouble with his studies," Nami answered, "and Rayleigh- _san_ 's putting a lot of pressure on him."

 

"Is that so?" Hancock asked.

 

"Yeah." Nami answered.

 

"...I see," Hancock spoke, sounding concerned.

 

"...And...call me crazy," Nami began, "but...I feel like Luffy's mad at me."

 

"Really?" Hancock asked. "Why would he be mad at you?"

 

"Because...I heard Rayleigh comparing him to me," Nami answered, "He told Luffy that he should study more, like me...and then I heard Luffy snap at him."

 

"Well," Hancock began, "it sounds to me that Luffy feels he is inferior to you...and I honestly don't blame him for being angry at you."

 

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nami questioned.

 

"Exactly what it means," Hancock answered, "you may hide it, but everyone knows just how smug you feel whenever you're the first one to finish a test or complete your homework! No wonder Luffy feels threatened by you!"

 

"Hey, just because I do the homework doesn't mean I like it!" Nami barked. "Hell, I don't even think anyone likes it!"

 

"Could've fooled me," quipped Hancock.

 

"Well, what about you?!" Nami questioned. "You get good grades all the time, too!"

 

"At least I'm not smug about it!" Hancock retorted. "If I were you, maybe I'd stay away from Luffy for a while!"

 

"Why? So you can use this opportunity to try and get him to fall for you?" Nami asked.

 

"Well, obviously!" Hancock admitted.

 

"Well, fat chance!" Nami retorted. "Besides, you know Luffy's not even attracted to you! Why bother?!"

 

"Because one does not simply give up on chasing after the person that they love!" Hancock answered with a flip of her hair.

 

"As if you had a chance with Luffy!" Nami retorted. "What makes you think he likes you?!"

 

"For one thing, I'm a lot kinder to him than you are." Hancock answered.

 

"That's because you don't know how much of an annoying idiot he can be sometimes!" Nami rebuked.

 

"That's no excuse to hit him on the head!" Hancock countered.

 

"It's every excuse to hit him on the head!" Nami argued.

 

"And that is why you don't have a boyfriend," Hancock remarked.

 

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Nami retorted. "You're pretty much scary to every boy in school."

 

"Only because they're intimidated by my beauty!" Hancock rebutted. "And I don't charge outrageous prices, unlike you!"

 

"Gotta make money, somehow." Nami responded with a shrug.

 

"You're insufferable," Hancock spoke.

 

"And you're a bucket of crazy." Nami replied. "Now leave me be."

 

"Gladly." Hancock obliged as she left the bathroom.

 

As soon as she left...Nami sighed as she looked at herself morosely in the mirror.

 

"Who am I kidding?" she asked. "If I were Luffy...I'd hate me, too."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Rukia's love for Chappy (A Bleach reference)*****

 

***Ding-dong-dong-ding! Ding-dong-dong-ding!***

 

It was the final bell, meaning school was out for the day.

 

"Have a good day, class," Shanks spoke as everyone filed out, "I'll see you tomorrow."

 

As everyone was leaving, Nami was walking with Vivi and Robin.

 

"Hancock actually said that to you?!" Robin asked.

 

"Yeah, can you believe that?!" Nami answered. "Trying to make me sound like I'm the bad guy!"

 

"You're a lot of things, but a bad guy isn't one of them." Vivi piped up. "Hancock's just jealous."

 

"No, duh." Nami replied. "What a bitch."

 

"So what about Luffy?" Robin asked. "You said you might have an idea on how to help him with his academics."

 

"I'm going to his house later to help him with his homework," Nami answered.

 

"What if he refuses your help?" Vivi inquired. "What then?"

 

"I've never been one to give up," Nami answered, "especially when it comes to my friends."

 

"I guess Luffy's rubbed off on you in that regard," Robin mused.

 

"You could say that," Nami smiled, "After all, he's that kind of guy."

 

"Yup." Vivi chucked.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Meliodas looking at Elizabeth's panties (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

Nami was seen approaching Luffy's house with a textbook in hand.

 

***Knock! Knock!***

 

"Yeah, who is it?!" Garp questioned.

 

"It's Nami!" Nami answered.

 

The door opened, revealing Garp.

 

"Oh, hey, Nami," he greeted.

 

"Garp- _san_ , may I come in?" Nami asked. "I came to see Luffy. I wanted to see if I could help him with his homework."

 

"Uh...about that, Nami," Garp began, "Luffy isn't home."

 

"He's not?" Nami asked. "Do you know where he's at?"

 

"Well...even I don't know, right now," Garp replied, "He was so pissed, he stormed out of the house without even saying a word."

 

"Do you know where he might go?" Nami inquired.

 

"...There is one place," Garp answered.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Colonel Roy Mustang (A Full Metal Alchemist/Brotherhood reference)*****

 

Nami looked around the soccer field, trying to find Luffy.

 

"Luffy?" she called. "Luffy?"

 

No answer.

 

"Where could he be?" she asked, concerned. "I hope he's all right."

 

Just then, she heard the sound of a bouncing ball.

 

"Huh?" Nami muttered.

 

    She looked to her right and saw Luffy bouncing a soccer ball on his knee. At that instant, he kicked it into the goal, silently pumping his fists in the air.

 

"Luffy!" Nami called, gaining his attention.

 

"Oh," Luffy spoke, "Hey, Nami."

 

A pause.

 

"...So I take it this is where you go to cool off, huh?" Nami asked.

 

"...Yeah." Luffy answered.

 

"...You wanna talk?" Nami asked.

 

"...I guess," Luffy replied.

 

Soon, the two sat down on the bleachers.

 

"So, what's going on?" Nami asked.

 

"Rayleigh called my Gramps," Luffy answered. "He told him about how I tried to cheat off you."

 

"I take it he didn't handle the news well, huh?" Nami inquired.

 

"Well, he's yelled at me a lot, before," Luffy began, "so it never bothered me...but then..."

 

"Then?" Nami asked.

 

"But then...he asked me...why I couldn't be more like you," Luffy answered, "and...that made me snap."

 

"What...?" Nami asked in barely a whisper.

 

"...Everybody expects me to be like you," Luffy answered, "but let's face it...I'm not smart like you...I don't study and I can't stay focused for more than 3 seconds without getting distracted by something else! But they act like I don't know that I'll never be a brainiac like you! That's why I always get so mad...because they want me to be like you...but I'm not you, Nami...I'm me."

 

A pause...until Luffy heard Nami sniffling. He looked and saw that she was starting to cry her eyes out.

 

"...So Hancock was right," she sobbed, "You do feel inferior to me...no wonder you hate me!"

 

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "Nami, I don't hate you! You're my friend!"

 

Nami sniffled as she looked at Luffy.

 

"I mean...yeah, I'm mad," he added, "but I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at everybody else!"

 

"Thanks." Nami replied.

 

Luffy sighed...yet, he smiled.

 

"Man, it feels good to get this off my chest," he spoke.

 

"Do you want me to help you with your studies?" Nami asked, wiping her tears away.

 

Luffy looked up at Nami in surprise.

 

"Y...you'd do that?" he asked.

 

"Of course I would!" Nami answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

 

"It's just...I never expected you to help me out."

 

"That was before I knew how much of a problem you were having."

 

Luffy was at a loss for words.

 

But then, out of nowhere, he hugged Nami.

 

"Thanks, Nami."

 

"You don't have to thank me. I want to do this."

 

However, Luffy didn't realize that Nami was blushing.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Jackal (A Hellsing reference)*****

 

Nami had brought Luffy back home.

 

"Nami's gonna be helping me with my homework," Luffy spoke to Garp, "Is that okay, Gramps?"

 

"It's fine." Garp answered. "But you two had better not be up to any funny business."

 

"There's something else Luffy wanted to tell you, too," Nami added, "Don't you, Luffy?"

 

"What's that?" Garp asked.

 

Luffy looked at Nami, who nodded her head, causing him to sigh.

 

"Gramps...the reason I stormed out," Luffy began, "is because...I felt like you've been comparing me to Nami too much!"

 

"What?" Garp asked.

 

"It's not just you," Luffy added, "Rayleigh does it, too! He's always on my case about why I can't be more like Nami! It pisses me off so much!!"

 

For once...Garp was stunned. "Luffy..."

 

"Go ahead and hit me if you want...but it won't change how I feel, Grandpa!!"

 

A pause. Suddenly...Garp raised his hand...and gave Luffy a gentle pat on the head.

 

"Eh?" Luffy murmured.

 

"I'm sorry, Luffy," Garp apologized, "I never knew you've been upset about this...maybe...we have been a bit too hard on you."

 

"...Thanks for understanding, Grandpa." Luffy piped up. "I appreciate it."

 

"Good." Garp nodded. "Now hit the books."

 

"C'mon, Luffy," Nami called as she sat on the couch, "I'll help you."

 

Luffy plopped himself right next to her. Soon, they got to work.

 

"So, what do you have trouble with?" Nami asked as she opened up the book.

 

"Math," Luffy answered, "Like this part..."

 

As Luffy explained the question to Nami, Garp watched them and he couldn't help smiling.

 

"Hey, Gramps, what's going on?" asked Ace as he arrived on the scene.

 

"Not much, Ace," Garp smiled, "Just this."

 

Ace looked to his left and saw Nami tutoring Luffy in math.

 

"...I see," he grinned.

 

"Okay, what is the square root of 12?" Nami inquired to Luffy.

 

"3.46," Luffy answered.

 

"That's right!" Nami praised.

 

"Cool!" Luffy smiled. "Shishishishishi!"

 

"Okay," Nami continued, "what's the sum of 14+22 multiplied by 11?"

 

"Uh..." Luffy muttered, scratching his head. "I don't know."

 

"Hang on," Nami told him as she got out a calculator and started pressing the keys, "If we add 14 and 22, we get 36."

 

"Okay," Luffy nodded.

 

"Multiply that by 11," Nami started, "and we get 396!"

 

"Sweet!" Luffy commented. "Can I do the next one?"

 

"Of course," Nami answered, "this next one's on elimination."

 

"Elimination?" Luffy repeated.

 

"Yup," Nami nodded, "You know what that is?"

 

Luffy shook his head no.

 

"That's okay, I'll explain it," Nami offered, "this method is used for solving linear equations. In order to use it, you have to create variables with the same coefficient."

 

"How do you do that?" Luffy asked.

 

"You add or subtract the equations to get it to be one variable." Nami answered.

 

"Oh!" Luffy realized. "So, can I try it?"

 

"Sure," Nami smiled.

 

Luffy tried the elimination process, and he had a bit of trouble at first, though he managed to get the answer on his own.

 

"That's right!" Nami cheered. "You did it!"

 

"Shishishishi!!!"

 

Nami smiled as Luffy laughed at his own accomplishment.

 

For the rest of the evening, she helped him with his math studies. Before too long, they had finished their homework.

 

"Thanks for helping me, Nami," Luffy spoke.

 

"Hey, it was no problem," Nami replied, "I had fun."

 

"Me, too."

 

"Well, I gotta get going. See ya later!"

 

"Oh, Nami, wait! One more thing!"

 

"Yeah?"

 

 ***Smooch!*** Luffy suddenly gave Nami a peck on the cheek.

 

"Eh...?!" Nami gasped, her cheeks turning ruby red.

 

"My way of thanking you for helping me out." Luffy added. "Shishishishi!"

 

"Y...Yeah..." Nami nodded, three of her fingertips delicately placed on her cheek as she left.

 

_'He...he kissed me...!'_

 

Garp and Ace were just as surprised. The former more than the latter. "What in the...?!"

 

"Nice, Little Brother."

 

"Nice what?" Luffy asked.

 

"That kiss you gave Nami." Ace answered.

 

Luffy just shrugged. "I was just thanking her."

 

"...My younger grandson is becoming a man...!" whispered Garp.

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "What are you talking about, Grandpa? Have you been drinking again?"

 

"No, I have not," Garp answered, "You just kissed a girl, dammit!"

 

"And?" Luffy asked.

 

"You know what? I'm done," Garp told him, "I'm going to bed."

 

"'Night, Gramps!" Luffy called.

 

"Yeah." Garp grumbled as he left.

 

And this was just the beginning.

 

*****The Next Day brought to you by Seras not liking her coffin (A Hellsing reference)*****

 

The next day, everyone was in class, again. Nami couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Luffy gave her.

 

"Nami, are you okay?" Vivi asked. "You've had your hand on your cheek all day."

 

"Oh!" Nami realized. "I have?"

 

"Yeah." Vivi nodded. "Did something happen?"

 

"...Luffy kissed me." Nami answered.

 

"What?!" Vivi questioned. "A...are you sure?"

 

"What kind of question is that?" Nami asked. "Yes, I'm sure!"

 

"I don't believe it...!" Vivi whispered. "Never thought he'd have it in him...!"

 

Unbeknownst to them, Usopp happened to overhear them and gasped.

 

"Dude!" Usopp whispered. "Is it true?! Did you really kiss Nami?!"

 

"Yeah, I kissed her," Luffy answered with his usual bluntness, "So what?"

 

"So what!?" Usopp repeated, incredulously, though not too loudly. "Dude, you never kissed a girl!"

 

"That's not true!" Luffy replied. "I kissed my Mom!"

 

"She doesn't count, idiot!" Usopp whispered. "And don't say that you kissed Makino, because she doesn't count, either!"

 

"Dang it." Luffy muttered.

 

"Luffy, this is big," Usopp added, "Nami is one of the most popular girls in school, and you kissed her!"

 

"It was on the cheek, man," Luffy replied.

 

"It still counts!" Usopp rebuked.

 

"I still don't see what the big deal is!" Luffy responded. "It's just Nami! We've known her forever!"

 

"But she _likes_ you, man!" Usopp explained.

 

"Usopp, we've been through this," Luffy started, "Why would she like an idiot like me?"

 

"Luffy, she doesn't care if you're smart or not," Usopp answered, "she likes you for who you are."

 

"Sure," Luffy muttered, "That'll be the day."

 

At that moment, Shanks entered.

 

"Good morning, class," he said.

 

"Good morning, sensei," the class answered.

 

"Today, we'll be talking about Kaguya the Moon Princess." Shanks added. "Turn your history text books to page 45."

 

The students did just that.

 

"When you're done reading, please answer the questions at the end and turn in your papers to me," Shanks added, "You'll get them back after lunch."

 

As she read through her book, Nami couldn't stop thinking about Luffy kissing her.

 

 _'Dammit, Nami, focus!'_ she thought. _'Yeah, Luffy kissed you, but it's no big deal!! Even if you've...liked him since you were little...and he just has that...bright, cheery smile--WHAT AM I SAYING?!'_

 

Nami sighed as she read her textbook.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Griamore's Wall Magic (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

It was lunchtime at school. Nami was eating her bento with Vivi and Robin.

 

"So, I hear Luffy kissed you," Robin spoke up, causing Nami to nearly spit out her orange juice.

 

"YOU TOO?!" Nami questioned.

 

"Word travels fast here," Robin answered, "You should know that by now, Nami."

 

"Ugh..." Nami groaned as she lowered her head. "My god...!!"

 

"It's not as bad as you think," Vivi assured, "It was just on the cheek."

 

"I'm not worried about that," Robin clarified, "Word spreads quickly, you know. I'm more worried about what Hancock might do if she hears."

 

"I'm not afraid of that harlot," Nami retorted, "if she's looking for a fight, I'll gladly give it to her."

 

" **NAMI!!!!** "

 

"Speak of the devil." Robin mused.

 

Nami sighed before she stood up, and sure enough, she was face-to-face with Hancock.

 

"You...you disgusting parasite...!" Hancock hissed. "How dare you kiss my Luffy?!"

 

"First off," Nami began, "Luffy kissed me, ON THE CHEEK. Second, since when is he yours?!"

 

"Since always!" Hancock answered.

 

"You didn't even meet Luffy until the beginning of the school year!!" Nami barked. "I've known him since we were kids!!"

 

"Oh, dear..." Robin whispered.

 

"Not good." Vivi added.

 

Not too far away, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji happened to be witnessing this, too.

 

"Ah, crap," Usopp cursed. "They're at it again."

 

"Should we go get Luffy?" Sanji asked.

 

"Nami can handle herself against Hancock," Zoro answered, "She doesn't need Luffy fighting her battles for her."

 

"Who doesn't need me fighting whose battles?" asked Luffy as he appeared, holding his...four bento boxes.

 

"Aah! Luffy!" Usopp cried.

 

"Nami and Hancock are going at it, again," answered Zoro.

 

"Oh, boy..." Luffy muttered.

 

"What are you gonna do?" Sanji asked.

 

"I think I'll just stand by for now," Luffy answered as he sat down, "I'll step in if things go too far."

 

"If you say so," Usopp said.

 

Back to the argument.

 

"What was Luffy doing, kissing you, anyway?!" Hancock questioned.

 

"Look, he was just thanking me, okay?!" Nami asked. "I was helping him with his homework!"

 

"If anyone's more qualified to tutor Luffy, it's clearly me!" Hancock declared.

 

"Oh, here we go." Nami rolled her eyes. "Hancock the Pretentious Bitch, Act 2! Gather around everyone! Big show about to start!"

 

"Nami, stop it," Robin whispered, "You'll make things worse!"

 

"Robin, relax," Nami replied, "we're not gonna break out into a brawl. We're in school."

 

"Pretentious, am I?!" Hancock asked. "You should talk!"

 

"Explain to me how I'm pretentious." Nami answered.

 

"First off, you're violent," Hancock answered, "second, you have zero tact, third, and most important, you're money-grubbing!!"

 

"And what if I am?!" Nami questioned. "What are you gonna do about it?!"

 

"Not start a brawl, that's for sure." Hancock answered. "But as soon as we're off school grounds, your ass is mine."

 

"Anytime, any place, bitch," Nami retorted.

 

"Scary...!" Usopp squeaked.

 

"...Is it weird that I feel aroused by this?" Sanji asked.

 

"Yes!" Zoro barked.

 

"TMI, dude!" Usopp added.

 

"Seriously." Luffy piped up.

 

"Anytime and any place, huh?" Hancock inquired.

 

"That's not on school grounds." Nami added.

 

"Fine," Hancock answered, "the basketball court in the park. 30 minutes after school. Be there or be square."

 

"Oh, I'll be there." Nami replied. "I'll be there to slam your ass on the ground!"

 

"Yipe...!" Usopp yelped.

 

"Luffy, are you gonna step in, now?" Sanji asked.

 

He got his answer when Luffy walked over to the quarreling ladies.

 

"That's a yes," Zoro answered.

 

"Hey, guys," Luffy called, alerting Nami and Hancock, "I couldn't help overhearing you two."

 

"Luffy," Nami responded, "We were just--"

 

"Luffy, thank goodness!" Hancock exclaimed.

 

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed, confused. "What do you mean?"

 

"Obviously, you kissing this...barbarian is just some rumor, isn't it?" Hancock asked. "It's not true, is it?"

 

"Of course it's true," Luffy answered, bluntly, "and I don't appreciate you calling Nami a barbarian."

 

Hancock gasped at this, while Nami inwardly smirked. _'Take that, Hancock.'_

 

"And another thing," Luffy began, "you don't have to fight over me."

 

"Thank you!" Vivi exclaimed.

 

"You're a saint, Luffy," Robin whispered.

 

"Fine, we won't fight." Nami conceded. "But I'm only doing it for you, Luffy."

 

"If it's what you wish, then I'll do it." Hancock added.

 

However, both girls gave each other glances that said "That doesn't mean I have to like you".

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Class E trying to kill Koro-sensei (An Assassination Classroom reference)*****

 

Luffy and his class had returned to the classroom.

 

Their next subject?

 

Math.

 

 _'Okay, Luffy, you've got this.'_ Luffy told himself. _'Just remember what Nami taught you.'_

 

With that, he started working. As he did, Shanks noticed how diligently he was working.

 

 _'This is surprising,'_ he thought, _'I've never seen Luffy so focused on his schoolwork before.'_

 

    Nami, too, was focusing on her math. She occasionally glanced at Luffy, just to see his progress. Nami would smile each time he got an answer right. Then, she would go back to answering her questions.

 

Time passed and the students finished their assignment. About time, too, because it was almost time to go home.

 

 _'Finally!'_ Luffy shouted in thought. _'And even better, today's Friday!'_

 

Later, everyone turned in their classwork.

 

"Luffy," Shanks called, "Come here, please."

 

Luffy did as he was told.

 

"I just wanted to show you this," Shanks added as he gave Luffy his math homework from last night: it had a B+. "I'm quite surprised, really. This is a real turnaround."

 

"A...a B+?" Luffy asked before he smiled. "I've never gotten a grade higher than a D!"

 

Nami watched from her desk and smiled proudly.

 

"You couldn't have answered these, all by yourself, though," noted Shanks, "Tell me...have you been getting help?"

 

"Yeah, Nami," Luffy smiled, "She said she was gonna help me with my homework until I'm able to do it on my own."

 

"Is that right?" Shanks asked, and Luffy nodded. "Well...I hope she works with you more often."

 

 _'Me, too.'_ Nami thought with a little flush on her cheeks.

 

"That's all, Luffy," Shanks spoke, "You and Nami can go, now."

 

"Thanks, sensei!" Luffy answered.

 

Nami stood up from her desk and left the classroom with Luffy. As they did, Luffy put his hand on Nami's shoulder.

 

"Hm?" Nami hummed. "What's up, Luffy?"

 

"Thanks again, Nami," Luffy answered.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." Nami smiled.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Bitch-sensei being sexy (An Assassination Classroom reference)*****

 

Luffy and Nami walked out on campus, where they saw Garp waiting by his car.

 

"Gramps," Luffy called, "Hey."

 

"Hey, Luffy," Garp greeted, "Where's Ace?"

 

"He left with Marco," Luffy answered. "Said he'll be back around 9-ish."

 

"I see," noted Garp, "Typical. Always going out on Fridays, that one."

 

"Eh, what can you do?" Luffy shrugged.

 

"Oh, Luffy," added Garp, "I have a surprise for you in the back."

 

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

 

Garp opened the door, and suddenly, a white blur leaped out and tackled Luffy to the ground!

 

"WHOA!!" Luffy cried before he suddenly found his face getting licked by a flat, wet tongue, causing him to laugh. "Okay, okay, heel, boy! Heel!"

 

A white, wolf-looking dog with pink eyes and big, pointed ears panted and happily wagged his tail.

 

"His name's Blizzard," Garp spoke, "I got him at the shelter, Luffy...he's yours now."

 

"You got me a dog?!" Luffy asked. "But you said I couldn't have one!"

 

"Well, I've been thinking," Garp answered, "I've been way too hard on you, Luffy...so I though I'd get you a friend to cheer you up."

 

"WOO HOO!!!" Luffy cheered. "I'VE GOT A DOG!!!"

 

 ***WOOF!!!*** Blizzard barked.

 

Nami laughed at this.

 

"Good for you," she spoke up before Blizzard jumped on her, "Oh! Hahahaha! Well, he certainly is friendly!"

 

The white dog licked her face, causing her to laugh.

 

Garp chuckled at this before he opened the car door.

 

"Let's go, Luffy," he called, "You, too, Blizzard."

 

"Coming, Gramps!" Luffy answered. "Oh! Hey, Nami, why don't you ride with us?"

 

"Uh...are you sure?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes, I'm sure!" Luffy nodded. "Come on!"

 

"Okay." Nami complied as she got into the car. "It's not like I'm in a rush to get home, anyway."

 

"Good!" Luffy spoke. "Then sit back and enjoy the ride!"

 

He put in his earphones and turned on his MP3 player. At that moment, Garp started the engine and drove off.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Naze upsetting his wives (A Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans reference)*****

 

    Garp drove through the city while Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard sat in the back. Blizzard stuck his head out the window, panting happily, while Luffy was bobbing his head to the song he was listening to. As for Nami, she just looked at the window, admiring the sights as they passed by.

 

"Hey, Nami."

 

Nami looked over at Luffy, who held up the right earphone.

 

"Wanna listen?" he asked.

 

"Mm-hmm," Nami answered, "Thanks."

 

She took the headphone and stuck it in her ear.

 

"Huh?" Nami muttered. "This is _Come My Way_ , from Namie Amuro, isn't it?"

 

"Yeah," Luffy answered, "I always liked that song."

 

"I thought you'd be in to heavy metal and punk rock," Nami speculated, "never pegged you for a Namie Amuro fan."

 

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me." Luffy added.

 

"Like what?" Nami inquired.

 

"I DJ during the summer months," Luffy answered.

 

"Cool," Nami commented, "Is it a hobby or part-time job?"

 

"Well, you know what they say," Luffy said. "If you do a job you love, you never work a day in your life."

 

Nami made a small giggle at Luffy's proverb.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Blizzard couldn't help snickering.

 

Garp looked at them using the rear view mirror and smiled.

 

 _'Good to see Luffy happy.'_ he thought. _'I just hope there's no funny business.'_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Luna, the black cat (A Sailor Moon reference)*****

 

Luffy and Nami were in the former's backyard, playing fetch with Blizzard.

 

"Fetch!" Luffy called as he threw a red, rubber ball across the yard, which Blizzard chased and caught in his mouth. "Good boy! Bring it here!"

 

Blizzard sauntered back to Luffy, dropping the ball in his hand.

 

"Good boy." Luffy praised.

 

 ***WOOF! WOOF!!*** Blizzard barked as he jumped up and down.

 

"Shishishishishi!!!" Luffy laughed. "Blizzard's so much fun!"

 

 ***Woof!*** Blizzard barked in response.

 

Nami giggled before Luffy gave her the ball.

 

"Try it," he spoke.

 

"Okay," Nami replied as she took the ball and threw it, "Go fetch, Blizzard!"

 

Blizzard barked as he chased after the ball and caught it in his mouth. Next, he walked back and gave the ball back to Nami.

 

"Good boy!" Nami praised as Blizzard dropped the ball in her palm.

 

Blizzard thanked her by giving her a lick on the cheek.

 

"Hahahaha!" Nami laughed. "You're welcome, Blizzard!"

 

Blizzard panted happily as he wagged his tail.

 

Anyhoo, Nami's cell phone rang.

 

"Oh!" Nami exclaimed. "My phone!"

 

She picked it up and answered it.

 

"Hello?" she asked.

 

**"Hey, Nami, it's Nojiko."**

 

"Oh, hey, Sis. What's up?"

**  
"Where are you, right now?"**

 

"I'm at Luffy's place."

 

**"Figures."**

 

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

 

**"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."**

 

Nami caught her sister snickering on the other line.

 

"I heard that!!" she shouted.

 

**"Sorry, sorry. So, are you coming home, or are you gonna spend the night there? I'm fine with either, really."**

 

"I'm coming home, later. Although I'm gonna be eating dinner at Luffy's. Is that okay?"

 

**"That's totally fine. I'll see you later. Bye."**

 

Nojiko hung up.

 

"Well, that was my sister," Nami spoke.

 

"Why was she snickering about you staying over at my house?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Oh, you know how she is," answered Nami, "Always teasing me."

 

"Same with Ace," Luffy added, "He's always pickin' on me, too."

 

 _'We have something in common,'_ Nami mentally noted, _'Our older siblings are both annoying.'_

 

"So, Luffy," Nami began, "what exactly do you do at your house?"

 

"You wanna see?" Luffy asked, smiling.

 

"Sure." Nami answered, also smiling.

 

Luffy went inside, prompting Nami and Blizzard to follow.

 

"What did you want me to see?" asked Nami.

 

"I'll show it to you later," Luffy answered, "let's have dinner, first."

 

"Okay," Nami complied.

 

    That night, they had salted rice bran pacific saury rice. Luffy was shoveling bowls of it into his mouth. Nami, eating her dinner in a polite manner, observed Luffy's table manners with some curiosity. She couldn't help giggling a bit.

 

 _'So he's short on manners,'_ she noted, _'but he's still charming.'_

 

***URRRRP!!***

 

"Scuse me," Luffy spoke.

 

"You're excused." Nami told him. _'Okay, so he's not totally short on manners.'_ she clarified. _'Though, I am curious to know what he wants to show me.'_

 

Luffy sighed as he wiped his mouth.

 

" _Gochisousama deshita_ ," he added.

 

Nami had finished her dinner, too.

 

"Thank you for the food," she spoke up, "So, Luffy, you were gonna show me something?"

 

"Yep!" Luffy answered. "It's in the basement. Wanna see it?"

 

"I do." Nami answered.

 

"All right, then let's go!" Luffy exclaimed as he took Nami by her hand and took her to the basement.

 

It was dark on the way down, so Nami couldn't tell where she was going.

 

"For some stupid reason," Luffy began, "the light switch is at the bottom of the stairs. You better hold my hand. I don't want you to fall."

 

"Right." Nami nodded, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Thanks."

 

"No problem," Luffy responded as he carefully led her down the stairs.

 

 _'He's holding my hand..!'_ thought Nami. _'I cannot believe he's holding my hand!'_

 

"We're here," Luffy piped up the moment he and Nami were in the basement, "now to flip the switch."

 

    Nami turned on the lights and gasped upon seeing shelves full of ceramic pottery...and in the middle of the room was a pottery wheel and some clay.

 

"You're into pottery?" she asked.

 

"Yeah, it's just a secret hobby I got into back when I was 12," Luffy answered as he sat down at the pottery wheel.

 

"They're incredible." Nami commented, eyeing the pottery on the shelves. "I can't believe you do this!"

 

"Just another one of the many things that you and everyone else doesn't know about me." Luffy added.

 

"Have you ever told anybody about this?" Nami asked.

 

"Aside from Ace and Gramps," Luffy began, "you're the only person who knows."

 

"Why's that, Luffy?" Nami inquired.

 

"Well," Luffy began, "everybody thinks that I'm just some idiot goofball who's only into sports...so that's what I let them believe."

 

"That's silly." Nami told him. "You shouldn't be afraid to hide your true self!"

 

"That's what Ace tells me all the time," Luffy added, "but...I guess I'm not as brave as he is."

 

"Oh," Nami muttered, "...Oh, Luffy..."

 

 _'...Poor thing...'_ she thought. _'I always thought he was a happy-go-lucky goofball...but it turns out there's more depth to him than I thought.'_

 

"...How did you get interested in pottery?" Nami asked.

 

"It just happened," Luffy answered, "I got bored one day, walked in an art museum, next thing I knew, bam! I'm making vases."

 

"Wow," Nami murmured, blinking in surprise. "That's amazing, Luffy!"

 

"You wanna try?" Luffy asked.

 

"Okay," Nami answered as she sat down next to Luffy, "This should be fun."

 

Luffy took out a lump of clay, put it on the pottery wheel, and started pushing the pedal on the wheel, making it spin.

 

"Here," Luffy spoke up as he took Nami's hands and dipped them in a water trough. "You gotta have your hands wet so you can mold it better."

 

"Right." Nami nodded. _'He's touching my hands...!'_ she thought.

 

"Nami, are you okay?" Luffy asked. "Your cheeks are red."

 

"Huh?" Nami muttered. "Oh! I-it's nothing!"

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yes, I'm sure."

 

"Okay, if you say so."

 

    Soon, they started molding the clay pot, with Luffy guiding Nami's hands. Nami just giggled, her cheeks flushed pink. At first, she fumbled, but Luffy helped her.

 

Subsequently, they finished making a small bowl.

 

"Not bad!" Luffy complimented. "I'll just bake this and then we can paint it."

 

"Uh, actually, what time is it?" Nami asked.

 

"Uh...it's 9:23," Luffy answered.

 

"Really?!" Nami questioned. "It's that late?! Oh, my gosh, I gotta get home!"

 

"I can walk you if you want," Luffy answered.

 

"Thanks," Nami responded, "but I can get home on my own."

 

"You sure?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure," Nami answered, "Besides, you know I don't live that far away."

 

"Oh, right." Luffy realized. "Well, be careful anyway."

 

"I will." Nami replied as she left.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Reverse Blade Sword (A Rurouni Kenshin reference)*****

 

Nami had safely arrived at her house. She entered the building using her house keys.

 

"I'm home!" Nami called. "Nojiko, are you here?"

 

"I'm in the living room!" Nojiko called back.

 

Nami entered the living room, where she found Nojiko.

 

"Hey, there you are," Nojiko greeted as she hugged her sister, "so, how'd it go?"

 

"It was good," Nami smiled, "And you won't believe what I found out about Luffy!"

 

"What's that?" Nojiko asked, blinking.

 

"He's into pottery," Nami answered, "He and I actually made a bowl!"

 

"Cool," Nojiko smiled, "did you two do anything else?"

 

"We just had dinner," Nami answered.

 

"Mm-hmm," Nojiko made a playful smirk, "and did you have dessert?"

 

"Oh, for god's sake," Nami grumbled, "no, I did not."

 

"Oh, really?" Nojiko asked.

 

"Yes, really!!" Nami snapped.

 

"Bummer," her sister sighed, "I actually thought you'd seduce Luffy this time."

 

"Me, seduce Luffy?!" Nami asked. "Are you high?!!"

 

"Oh, drop the act, Nami. Everyone knows that the only reason you charge such high prices is to drive other men away, because they're not the ones that you want." Nojiko answered, one eye staring at her younger sister. "The guy that you want is Luffy. He's the one guy you won't charge, because you secretly like him. Am I wrong?"

 

Nami only stared at Nojiko, blushing red, before she groaned and headed upstairs.

 

"I'm tired, dammit!" Nami cursed.

 

"You can't hide from the truth!" Nojiko called.

 

"I can hide from you!" Nami rebuked.

 

With that, she slammed the door and lied down on her bed.

 

"Ugh!" she groaned. "She's so damn insufferable!!"

 

    A pause...but then she sighed as she pulled out her phone, tapped the gallery icon, and began to look through her photos...most of which were of Luffy. She smiled at them before she put her phone down.

 

"Me seduce him?" she asked. "More like he's seducing me...and he doesn't even know it."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Kuwabara's Spirit Sword (A Yu Yu Hakusho reference)*****

 

    Luffy was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, his arms behind his head, while Blizzard lied on the floor, snoring. Many thoughts were running through his mind, and all of them were about Nami.

 

 _'What am I doing?'_ he asked. _'Why am I thinking about Nami so much?'_

 

***Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!***

 

Luffy put his hand to his chest, his heart racing.

 

 _'And why's my heart beating so fast?'_ he added.

 

He sighed as he shifted to one side on the bed.

 

"Maybe a good night's sleep will help me feel better," he spoke up. Luffy slumbered through the night, dreaming simple dreams.

 

*****The next day brought to you by Command Wolf (A Zoids reference)*****

 

"Ahh~!" Usopp sighed. "I love Saturday."

 

Everyone was at the park, today, just hanging out. The only one who wasn't there was Luffy.

 

"Where could Luffy be?" Robin inquired.

 

"Oh, he said he's on his way," Zoro began, "he just had something to do at home, first."

 

"Wonder what that could be." Nami pondered.

 

"Oh, look, there he is!" Usopp exclaimed as he pointed to Luffy, who approached the group with a box in his hands. "Hey! Luffy!"

 

"Hey, guys!" Luffy greeted.

 

 _'I wonder what he has in the box,'_ thought Nami.

 

"What's with the box, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

 

"It's a present," Luffy answered.

 

"For who?" Vivi asked.

 

Luffy put the box down in front of Nami, who gasped in surprise.

 

"Luffy..." she started. "This is for me?"

 

"Yep!" Luffy grinned as he reached inside and pulled out...the bowl they made last night, only now, it was painted orange with green number 3s on them.

 

"Did you make that?" Usopp asked.

 

"Yup!" Luffy answered. "Nami and I made it!"

 

"Really?" Robin inquired, looking at Nami. "Well, isn't that surprising?"

 

Nami only blushed and smiled sheepishly.

 

"This is...surprisingly well-made!" Sanji commented. "I didn't know you made pottery, Luffy!"

 

"There's a lot of stuff that you don't know about me." Luffy added.

 

"Like what?" Usopp asked.

 

Luffy looked at Nami, who smiled and nodded her head.

 

"Well," Luffy started, "aside from pottery, I'm also into baking a little. It's nothing too fancy, though, like Sanji's cooking."

 

"I can't see you baking," Zoro piped up. "Mostly because I always see you stuffing your face."

 

"Wow, Luffy," Sanji began, "I'm seeing a whole new side to you."

 

"What else are you in to?" Usopp asked.

 

"Photography," Luffy answered, "I actually have some pictures on my phone from my last hiking trip. Wanna see 'em?"

 

"Of course!" Vivi smiled.

 

    Luffy took out his phone and showed the group his photos. There were pictures of a mountainous landscape, and he even managed to catch pictures of animals, such as deer, birds, and even a mountain lion.

 

"You actually took a picture of a mountain lion?" Usopp asked.

 

"He was right there in front of me," Luffy answered, "Lucky for me he just kept walking."

 

"I'll say," Vivi noted, "Although mountain lions kill less people than sharks do."

 

"Yeah, but the number of people sharks kill is pretty low." Usopp pointed out. "I saw it on a documentary on Nat Geo Wild."

 

"Anyhow," Luffy started, "that's about as much as I do."

 

"They're very good," Robin commented, "but why would you keep them a secret from us?"

 

"Because you guys and everybody else see me as the big goofball who loves sports." Luffy answered.

 

"But Luffy, this changes everything!" Sanji replied. "We're seeing a whole different side to you!"

 

"Really?" Luffy asked.

 

"Of course!" answered Vivi.

 

"Luffy, you should never be afraid to tell us things," Robin added, "we're your friends."

 

"Yeah, you can trust us," Sanji confirmed, "We wouldn't laugh at you."

 

Luffy was utterly speechless. Next, he looked at Nami, who smiled at him. It was as if she was telling him, "See? You had nothing to worry about."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Hitomi slapping Van (An Escaflowne reference)*****

 

Sunday.

 

Luffy was out walking with Blizzard this morning. They took in the sights, the smells, and the sounds.

 

    Luffy and Blizzard stopped passed a donut shop, and being the hungry youth that he was, Luffy went inside, hoping to buy some donuts. He had Blizzard sit outside, waiting for him.

 

Inside the shop, there were many donuts to choose from. Frosted, chocolate, glazed, jelly-filled, pink icing with rainbow sprinkles, you name it.

 

"I'll take one of everything." Luffy spoke up.

 

"Sure thing," replied Pudding, getting out a box and putting the donuts in, "that'll be 600 yen."

 

Luffy paid the girl before he took the box.

 

"Thanks!" he smiled as he left.

 

"Come again!" Pudding called.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Gowther's Nightmare Teller (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

Luffy sat on the park bench, eating his donuts while Blizzard sat beside him, eating one with a peanut butter glaze.

 

"Good donuts," he uttered, "Huh, Blizzard?"

 

Blizzard barked in agreement.

 

"Shishishi!"

 

"Hey, Luffy."

 

Luffy turned to see Nami approaching him.

 

"Oh, hey, Nami!" Luffy greeted before he held up his box of donuts. "Donut?"

 

"Oh, thank you!" Nami answered as she took one with pink icing and sprinkles. "Mm!"

 

"So, what brings you here?" Luffy asked.

 

"Just out for a little walk," Nami answered. "Mind if I sit here?"

 

"Not at all." Luffy replied. "Be my guest."

 

Nami sat right next to her friend.

 

"How's your day been?" she asked.

 

"Oh, pretty good," Luffy answered as he ate another donut, "aside from buying donuts, I'm just out here, enjoying a nice walk with Blizzard."

 

"And how is Blizzard doing?" Nami asked, petting the white dog.

 

"He's doing good," Luffy answered, "Although he did get in a bit of trouble with Grandpa earlier today. He kinda chewed up his coat."

 

"He did?" Nami asked, and Luffy nodded. "Now why would you go a thing like that, Blizzard?"

 

Blizzard only whimpered, his ears flattened against his head.

 

"Aww, you're just a dog," Nami smiled, "You don't know better."

 

"That's what I told Gramps." Luffy added. "You know how stubborn he is."

 

"Trust me, I know." Nami replied. "How's Ace doing?"

 

"He's thinking about getting a summer job," Luffy answered.

 

"As what?" Nami inquired.

 

"As a mover," answered Luffy.

 

"Oh." Nami blinked. "Like helping people move in and out of their homes and stuff?"

 

"Yeah," Luffy answered as he ate another donut, "Guy's gotta make money, somehow."

 

"What about you, Luffy?" Nami asked. "Are you gonna get a summer job?"

 

"Yeah, I'll be a DJ." Luffy answered. "That's way cooler."

 

"Do you work at raves?" Nami asked.

 

"Oh, yeah," Luffy answered, "it's not just raves. Birthday parties, weddings, basically if anyone needs a DJ, I'll be there."

 

"Sweet." Nami smiled. "Maybe I should hire you for a party."

 

"Nah, friends are free," Luffy replied.

 

"Is that right?" Nami asked. "You sure you won't get into trouble for that?"

 

"Positive," Luffy answered, "Besides, I'd be on my off-time anyway."

 

"Ah." Nami uttered. "That makes more sense."

 

"What about you, Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"Me?" Nami asked. "Oh, I'll probably have a job as a babysitter."

 

"You are pretty good with kids," Luffy clarified.

 

"Yup," Nami nodded. "And I do want a job in childcare when I grow up."

 

"You'd be great at it," Luffy pointed out, "I guarantee it."

 

"Thanks." Nami hugged Luffy.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy asked. "No problem!"

 

Blizzard smiled at the pair.

 

 _'These two are going places,'_ he thought.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Hitomi getting drunk (An Escaflowne reference)*****

 

Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard were at the beach, walking on the sand with the waves lapping at their feet.

 

    Nami glanced back at Luffy, her cheeks flushed pink. Her heart couldn't stop racing. _'It's almost as if we're on a date.'_ she thought. _'Us walking down the beach together, like this.'_

 

"You okay?" Luffy asked. "You're awfully quiet."

 

"Oh, I'm fine." Nami answered. "Just thinking."

 

"About what?" Luffy asked.

 

"You'd think it's silly." Nami answered.

 

"Ah, c'mon," Luffy urged, "you can tell me."

 

"Well..." Nami muttered. "I was thinking about how this sort of feels like we're on a date."

 

"...It does?" Luffy asked.

 

"Mm-hmm." Nami hummed.

 

"Well...I guess you aren't wrong," Luffy admitted, "this does feel like a date."

 

"Yeah, but it's not like we're holding hands," Nami added...but then, Luffy reached over and grabbed her hand, causing her to blush even more. "okay, I stand corrected."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Blizzard snickered.

 

 _'He's holding my hand again...'_ Nami thought. _'Why is he holding my hand again?!'_

 

"Luffy?"

 

"Yeah? What's up?"

 

"Why're you holding my hand?"

 

"Because I want to."

 

Nami could feel her heart beating within her chest. It was almost as if it were saying "Tell him! Tell him now!".

 

 _'All right, all right!'_ Nami shouted in her head. _'Jeez!'_

 

"Luffy...can I ask you something else?" she asked.

 

"Ask away." Luffy answered.

 

"Do you...do you like me?"

 

"Of course I do."

 

"Pfft...right...as a friend, you mean."

 

"No. I really do like you, Nami."

 

Nami looked at Luffy, who smiled at her...and her face blushed as red as a tomato.

 

"You do?" she asked.

 

"Of course, I do!" Luffy answered. "Shishishi!"

 

 _'He...he likes me...!'_ Nami thought.

 

"Since we're being honest here," she began, "I...I like you, too, Luffy."

 

"Really?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah," Nami answered, "I mean...you're sweet, you're funny...you have an adorable face and a really hot body....and you're so talented, too. Plus, you're so compassionate. And you always stick up for your friends, no matter what."

 

"Aw, shucks," Luffy bashfully rubbed the back of his head, "you're making me blush!"

 

Blizzard smiled at the two, his tail wagging, while Nami giggled.

 

"...Hey, Luffy?" she asked.

 

"Yeah?" Luffy asked. "What's up?"

 

"What do you think about me?" Nami asked. "And don't hold anything back."

 

"Hmm," Luffy hummed, "I think you're very pretty, and smart, too!"

 

"Go on," Nami urged, "What else is there?"

 

"You're very kind," Luffy continued, "and you're great with kids. And you're really sassy, too. I like how you don't take guff from anybody! Even my Grandpa says so!"

 

"Thank you," Nami smiled, holding her cheek, "I try my best to be tough, you know?"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's why you're so awesome!"

 

Nami laughed along with him...but then, the two stared at each other.

 

 _'Wow...I never realized how pretty Nami's eyes are...'_ Luffy thought.

 

Without warning, he gently touched Nami's cheek.

 

"Luffy..."

 

"Nami..."

 

At that moment, again without warning...he captured Nami's lips with his own.

 

"Mm..."

 

"Mmm..."

 

Blizzard was completely dumbfounded. Nami, however...was in pure bliss.

 

 _'This is everything I imagined it to be,'_ she thought, _'In fact...it's so much more...!'_

 

Luffy and Nami pulled away to glance at each other a second time.

 

"...Wow...!" Luffy whispered. "That was awesome...!!"

 

"You're a good kisser," Nami commented, "I never thought you'd be one to use your tongue that way."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "What can I say? It was mostly instinct."

 

Nami giggled at his response, and Blizzard couldn't help snickering, too.

 

And thus was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was planning on having Nami ease Luffy into their first time, but I'll save that for another story.


End file.
